


Ticking Clocks

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	

“I'm probably going to have to get that jacket dry cleaned since it's covered in your fur. But I don't know how I'm going to explain it to the clerk. Do you?” There she was. Standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face and her hazel green eyes tired but bright. 

Elana didn't even bother to shift back into a human. She tackled Buffy in tigress form and licked the slayer's face. “I missed you too.” Said Buffy with a giggle. “Could you be human though? I want to say a proper hello to you.” 

“Five months Summers...Five fucking months…” Elana helped Buffy off the bedroom floor and then kissed her eagerly, leading Buffy towards the bed. 

“Nice to know how much you missed me.” Buffy murmured with a sly smile as Elana straddled her on their bed. Her heart felt like it might burst with happiness. Five months in Scotland had nearly killed her. Like actually almost killed her. Several times. 

Elana rolled her eyes. “Like you didn't miss me...I see those eyes undressing me.” She chuckled. “Use your hands instead, babe.” 

“I was just...Savoring the moment. Maybe you should turn the eagerness down a notch or I'll get the wrong idea.” Teased Buffy. 

“Ah-huh...I could have just gone to bed you know.” Elana growled. 

Buffy shook her head. “You love me too much to ignore me.” She said with a smirk. 

Elana blushed. “And?” The brunette muttered. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Just kiss me and take your shirt off. I missed you too and I want you just as much as you want me.” 

Elana grinned. “Called it. What was that? 15 minutes?” 

Buffy flipped Elana onto her back and nearly broke the bed before pinning her girlfriend down. “Shut up.” She snapped before kissing Elena fiercely. Buffy helped Elana out of her tank top. Her hands eagerly touched the rippling muscle. “I love you.” She said with a happy sigh when Elana broke the kiss. 

“I love you too.” The tigress said with a loving smile.


End file.
